Blessing of Humanity
by Mephileshomer
Summary: When Giratina falls in love with a human boy, her father, Arecus, sends Palkia and Dialga to protect him, but when they fail he sends Ho-Oh but when he fails, he goes himslef, not thinking of his daughters happiness only getting rid of mistakes, but reconizing that a human may have feelings for his daughter after all but not before he curses him into 1 more Giratina GiratinaxOC


**BLESSING OF HUMANITY**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON ONLY MY OC's**

**Giratina was bored; mind you she was always bored, as she had been banned from the planet by her own creator Arceus. All she wanted was a bit of company now and then. However she was the ruler of the distortion world, none was to have spoken of her name except in myths and nightmares. She was watching through the holes in the distortion world seeing people going about through their daily activities, all except one human boy who she always focused her sights on, the young man named Adam, who had black hair and blue eyes, he was sixteen years old in human years, but in here, the distortion world he would have been about 18 years of age. Giratina however was often warned about having contact with humanity but for this human she felt an urge to have him all to herself, with no one to take him from her, immediately her brain began to function with plans that would have made Arceus fear them!**

**Adam woke up from his sleep, although his younger brother Zack had gone out with his girlfriend Danielle, and so Adam was left alone, Adam was often confused after his dreams and horrified as well. What on Arceus's green earth was going on with his dreams, he had dreamt about the lord Arceus warning him to stay away from his daughter, Giratina, Adam then spoke to him "Lord Arceus, Giratina is a myth and legend of the past, isn't she?" Arceus replied sadly "If only she was Adam, if only she was!" Adam soon woke up after this conversation and kept thinking what Giratina was. Zack then called Adam outside to view Danielle catching a Heracross that had landed in the garden unaware of the human presence, however the Heracross was refusing to be caught easily. Adam came out of the house watching Danielle's attempts and laughed walking past her and offering to catch it for her!**

**Giratina meanwhile was watching intently at the young man walking into her trap, she spoke to herself for a while "Oh creator of us all, he is CUTE! I don't care what my brother and sister and even my 'father' says he has to be mine!" Meanwhile in the top of mount Coronet, Dialga and Palkia were watching with shocked eyes, Dialga nodded at Palkia "We have to do something sis!" Palkia agreed and replied "Yes but what, brother?" Arceus then appeared in front of the two and shouted "WHAT'S THIS, GIRATINA BETRAYING ME!?" Dialga nodded as well as Palkia silently, "She's going to catch that human boy, Adam, I think his name is!" Arceus was now horrified Adam was the boy who he spoke to when in his dreams! Arceus then screamed "PROTECT HIM, USE WHATEVER MEANS NESSASARY!" Palkia nodded and disappeared in a pink flash soon after Dialga followed in a blue flash! Arceus then struggled to keep his footing and watched silently as Giratina's plan leapt to life! **

**What Adam, Danielle and Zack weren't prepared for was a huge explosion of dark energy where the Heracross was standing and watched horrified as a dark portal appeared in the ground where the Heracross was originally standing, all of a sudden Adam cried out to Danielle and Zack to get back in the house immediately, as Adam was about to follow, Danielle turned around and shrieked at the top of her lungs, Adam turned around, there in front of him was a ghostly dragon type, Zack cried out immediately "ADAM RUN IT'S GIRATINA!" Adam obeyed Zack for once and scrambled to Zack's location, followed by Giratina, who took too long as Adam slammed the door of the house. Giratina tried to enter but couldn't break through the house, to find Adam. Adam slipped down the wall shocked at what he had seen earlier, Danielle comforted Adam, "it was a trick; Giratina used an illusion to fool us." Zack snarled. Adam replied "Why?" **

**All of a sudden Dialga and Palkia appeared to the teenagers, Adam whispered silently "Dialga and Palkia what are you two doing here, you should be with your creator, lord Arceus!?" Dialga replied first "Our sister has returned because of a human boy, who turns out to be you Adam!" Palkia nodded and agreed with her brother "My sister, knows nothing of compassion and feelings towards humanity but what she sees in you Adam, she sees something else!" Adam grimly replied "And what is that?" Palkia answered "The human feeling of love!" Adam was shocked and horrified at the same time and started sliding down the wall of the home again "It's like Arceus said 'stay away from Giratina'!" Danielle looked up at the huge legendaries "Dialga, Palkia, is there anything we can do to help Adam?" Dialga shook his head silently, "She won't give up!" Adam then understood and fell to the ground immediately as a shock came through the house. With Giratina using Dragon pulse, Palkia used protect on the room that they were in, and watched silently as Giratina appeared through the smoke and fire.**

"**HAND OVER THE HUMAN BOY AND YOU WON'T BE HURT!" Giratina yelled as her form appeared, immediately Adam stood up unafraid, snarling "I TAKE IT IT'S ME THAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT YOU $%£%" Giratina nodded and smiled "You are the chosen human!" Adam growled and ran upstairs yelling "YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST GIRATINA!" Giratina smiled although unnoticed by her brother and sister and so taking on a smaller form sank into the floor as a dark shadow and slithered upstairs as Zack and Danielle watched horrified. Adam meanwhile was fleeing for his life from a deranged Pokémon with feelings for him, snarling and shouting at the shadow behind "COME AND GET ME!" However in the process of yelling Adam tripped and snarled as a black part of the portal zoomed out at his leg "OH NO YOU DON'T!" and kicked it away shouting "ZACK, DANIELLE HELP ME!" Zack and Danielle with Palkia and Dialga following ran upstairs where they saw Adam finally screaming at the shadow "DAMN YOU!" Zack leapt for Adam's hand before being blasted away by primordial energy leading for Danielle to shout "ADAM NO!"**

**Adam was slowly dragged towards the hole powerless to do anything, Dialga and Palkia watched sadly and horrified as Adam was holding onto the floor with all his might, Adam looked up at Danielle who was being held back by Zack and said "Goodbye". Soon afterwards Adam was fully dragged inside and so the portal closed with Danielle crying her eyes out shrieking "NOOOOOOO!" and with Zack shocked and angry, he was gasping "Adam...dear Arceus no!" Arceus appeared beside his two creations and snarled viciously "GIRATINA I WILL FIND YOU!" Zack whispered silently to the god Pokémon "What is she going to do to him, lord Arceus?" Arceus shook his head "I don't know, Zack, I don't know!" Dialga marched up to his father figure and growled "We should have protected him!" Arceus shook his head looking at Dialga "No son, you would have been too weak to face her, with your sister too!" Palkia sadly looked at her creator and whispered "What do we do now?" Arceus rose up into the air and snarled three words "Hope he's alright!" Danielle looked up at Arceus and whispered "Why does she want him?" Arceus looked down at her and said one word "LOVE!" **

**Arceus called for a meeting of all legendaries with the exception of Darkrai as he knew that if Darkrai was there, there would be no doubt that mischief would be set afoot by the dark Pokémon, at once Arceus addressed the legendaries "It appears that all of you have arrived!" all legendaries except Mew nodded, Arceus then scowled at Mew and so she nodded fast as well. Arceus then added "As we all know Giratina, my child bless her soul, has kidnapped a young human!" The Pokémon all agreed with one another, Groudon growled "Heresy!" Rayquaza roared "MADNESS!" While other legendaries yelled comments as well, Zack and Danielle who were present as well shouted "QUIET!" The legendaries became quiet and calmed down Danielle said "Now as we all know Giratina, to humanity means the end of all things great and grand in this world!" Zack followed suite and cried out "Who here has the courage to go into the distortion world and bring back my brother from the never region?" Kyurem cried out "THIS IS MADNESS!" Arceus then replied "MADNESS... THIS IS SINNOH!" and hyper beamed Kyurem out of the room! Arceus then spoke "Anybody else, disagreeing?" The legendaries shook their heads rapidly and said "NO NO NO!" Arceus then smiled "Alright then so who will go?!" Only for a head to pop up "I will go!" Arceus then looked the Pokémon "SO BE IT HO-OH SO BE IT!" **

**Adam had fallen hard onto the floor of the distortion world, calling out his Houndoom for a little light and comfort as well as watching out for Giratina, if she came or not. 2 hours later Adam assumed that Giratina had given up on searching for him, until Houndoom snarled and barked at something large moving this way, until it was knocked out by a dragon pulse, Adam returned Houndoom and ran for his life dodging every attack coming from the dragoness as well as ducking every attempt to catch him. Giratina meanwhile was laughing, she was amused that her love was managing to dodge every blow that came towards him, and also roaring with anger every time her attacks missed the young Pokémon trainer, Adam on the other hand was muttering "Amazing yet terrifying" At once however a huge fireball was launched at Giratina, she shrieked was pain and looked up as Ho-Oh launched another fireball at her!**

**Giratina then appeared in front of Ho-Oh and grabbed him and finally using shadow ball on his head, causing damage to the winged fire mirage. Ho-Oh then shouted down to Adam "ADAM RUN!" Ho-oh then looked up to see the dragoness charging towards him at the speed of sound noticing that Adam had escaped Ho-Oh let himself be blasted out of the distortion world. Arceus finally notice the bird being blasted out and prepared himself to use telepathy and catch his best friend, Ho-oh as soon as he landed hard snarled "Damn that woman is strong, no wonder she's like her..." Arceus scowled at him and snarled "You say a word and you are so DEAD!" Ho-Oh just nodded and shut himself up. Adam meanwhile didn't get far as he accidently fell off the edge of a hill and tumbled down where he hit the ground hard with blood dripping from a deep cut in his head!**

**Giratina found Adam knocked out and injured with a cut to the head, shocked at this she took Adam's body and placed it under her wing and protected him for a while, when she got back to her lair, Giratina placed Adam gently down delicately onto the floor immediately she used her legendary powers to heal the cut on his head, when she bent her head down to hear Adam breathing, she was glad and happy that Adam was alright but needed a bit of a rest for a while, Giratina then tended to him using her wing slowly brushing his hair back revealing that the cut had healed, she smiled at that and started to nuzzle Adam's neck with her head being careful not to wake the young teenager up and promptly because that he would escape again! Arceus meanwhile was telling Zack and Danielle that Adam was ok and he would continue to be if Giratina didn't catch him yet, Danielle then snarls "You know Giratina, she'll never give up" Zack agreed "Maybe we should help him!" Arceus then shouted "SILENCE, I WILL DISCUSS MY JUGEMENT WITH YOU TWO SOON!" Zack and Danielle agreed with Arceus's comment and were teleported back to Earth with doubt that Arceus would make a decision quickly. **

**Adam woke up in the wing of Giratina, with Giratina nuzzling him, Adam was shocked and tried not to move but at last Giratina broke the silence "I know you are awake, Adam!" Adam gulped hard; he didn't notice her watching him like a hawk! Giratina then nuzzled Adam's body again, but this time Adam broke out and ran toward the edge of Giratina's home only to stop as he saw a huge drop, Adam thought "So this is the distortion world!" Giratina appeared beside him and pressed her face to Adam's, Adam gave out a yell of surprise and snarled "You have no right keeping me here!" Adam then watched with shock as Giratina changed form into her human form, she had blonde hair, red eyes and a black cloak trailing behind her, Giratina then spoke, instead of a childish voice she had a teenage voice "Adam please, just forgive me I only wanted company in this Arceus forsaken world I have to rule on my own!" Adam snarled and turned away from her saying "I have nothing in common with you dammit!" **

**Giratina aimed and fired a shadow ball from her hand at the feet of the scowling Adam, only for him to see it out of the corner of his eye and jump out of the way. Adam then shouted "WHAT THE HELL?" Giratina then yelled at Adam "HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE BEING ALONE?" "No!" Adam weakly replied Giratina snarled "This is all becasue of a prophesy, Arceus told me that since i'm the youngest i will always try and be cruel to other Pokemon but its not true ITS NOT TRUE!" Adam gasped "I..I didn't know" Giratina then turned around away from Adam sobbing "Well now you do Adam!" Adam however just sighed and strode towards her "This wasn't supposed to happen to you, to me you are not cold hearted, just misunderstood!"and began to stroke her face until he felt taht he shouldn't be doing that and withdrew it quickly. Giratina then turned around liking the feel of Adam's hand on her cheek until she noticed Adam looking off into space of the distortion world whispering "Shouldn't have done that!"**

**Giratina moved slowly towards Adam and noticed his hand trembling, she took her chance and took it, Adam felt Giratina's hand grab his and suddenly began to smile and say "For a human, Giratina you are very cute, I'll give you that!" Giratina blushed and pushed herself into Adam a little bit more, Adam then let go of Giratina's hand and scowled "Although you are cute, don't think that I am going to trust you, I mean you are the empress of antimatter after all!" Giratina gave of a small sob and turned away, Adam then shocked at what he had done, comforted her "I didn't mean about what I said earlier, I'm sorry Giratina!" Giratina then turned around to face Adam and smiled at the young human whom she adored. Giratina then saw a huge energy flare come from a Pokémon. Giratina flung Adam aside and took the blow "NO, GIRATINA!" Adam shouted, Arceus appeared and Adam snarled up at him "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR ARCEUS!" Arceus shouted "GIRATINA MUST BE ERASED IT IS A MISTAKE THAT I MADE HER!" and launched another psychic attack at her causing her incredible pain to her human form, as she was ghost after all!**

**Adam shouted at Arceus as he prepared another attack on Giratina and ran to the dragoness's aid "ARCEUS NO!" Arceus launched the attack as soon as Adam made the leap to save Giratina. Arceus was shocked at what the human did and shouted at Giratina "YOU MINX! THAT HUMAN IS DEAD BECASUE OF YOU!" Arceus readied up judgment on Giratina causing to weep with sadness. However something had grabbed Arceus's hove snarling "LEAVE GIRATINA ALONE ARCEUS!" a Giratina snarled below Arceus and Giratina was shocked Adam had been transformed into a Giratina... how? The Adam Giratina launched a fireball at Arceus blasting him out of the distortion world almost, almost immediately Arceus used extreme speed however Adam did as well slamming into one another Arceus cried out "Adam you need not battle me I know you are human so look at what you have become!" Adam scowled "I think you need to see what you have become Arceus!" Adam launched himself at Arceus once more only to be stopped by a yell of "FATHER, ADAM PLEASE STOP!" Adam and Arceus then saw Giratina back on her feet again crying her eyes out immediately Adam calmed down and suddenly with a cry of pain changed into his human form again!**

**Arceus then noted that Adam was back in his human form and scowled "Although you are human Adam, your powers almost match mine, how though?" Adam shook his head not understanding "Even I don't know Arceus!" Arceus just nodded and said "But what shall I tell your brother and his girlfriend?" Adam cursed he had forgotten about them seeing Adam like this and looked at Giratina, still in her human form and walked over to her and took her hand "Giratina, although I have to leave I will be back understand?" Giratina nodded with enthusiasm and suddenly if bound by happiness kissed Adam on the cheek "Come back to me soon!" she said as she saw Adam use his new power of flight and caught up with Arceus, Arceus then looked down at his younger daughter "Giratina, I will talk with you later ok?" he said softly, Giratina changed back into her dragoness form and nodded showing understandment, watching her father go back to the hall of origin**

**Adam then returned to his house where Danielle and Zack were waiting with their Pokémon of Adam's safe return. Immediately they saw a dark circle appear in front of them. Zack got his pokeball handy in case, but to his shock a human hand covered in dark slime came out of the pool and hauled himself up and smiled "HELLO BOYS I'M BAAACK!" Danielle then leapt into Adam's arms and smiled and hugged her boyfriends brother "Glad you are ok!" she whispered until at once she noticed black wings under Adam's jacket and she started to scream Zack ran over to her and asked what was wrong, until Adam snarled "It's the damn wings isn't it Danielle!?" Danielle nodded silently until Adam pushed her away and shouted at both of them "I'm now a monster I need you to calm me down because of what Arceus did please do it!" Zack got his Pokémon ready as did Danielle. Danielle snarled "SHOW US WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME ADAM WE WILL HEAL YOU!" **

**Adam roared with pain and started to change first the black wings appeared out of his back and grew solid, next Adam's head started to turn into a shape that of Giratina's only with grey eyes instead. Finally Adam's body morphed into Giratina's only that instead of red and gold stripes it was black and silver stripes. The Giratina then venomously yelled out "COME AT ME TRAINERS SHOW HOW TOUGH YOU ARE AGAINST THE TRUE GOD!" Danielle nodded instinctively and sent out Skarmory while Zack sent out Snorlax shouting at the Adam Giratina together "WE WILL SHOW HOW TOUGH YOU ARE ADAM JUST SHOW US HOW TOUGH YOU ARE!" The Giratina just laughed "IF YOU TRULY SEEK TO BEAT ME YOU WILL BE STRONG AGAINST MY ANGER FOR THERE IS NO ADAM THERE IS ONLY GIRATINA!" Afterwards the battle against the Giratina believing itself to be a God outranking Arceus had began with the distortion world's Giratina watching in horror as her new friend became what she was when she was younger: Angry, rebellious and above all cruel!**

**Adam used shadow ball on Skarmory but with it having little effect on the bird used dragon claw on Zack's Snorlax, dealing a critical hit to the poor creature, soon afterwards Zack ordered Snorlax to use blizzard on Adam, Snorlax took a deep breath and hurled the attack at Adam, Adam' eyes opened as the attack plunged towards him dealing him multiple damage hits. Adam roared with anger and used dragon claw again on Snorlax making the Pokémon faint, Danielle yelled at Zack "DON'T GIVE UP!" Immediately Adam saw a chance to attack Skarmory but Danielle told Skarmory to use steel wing on the dragon lord, with the attack hitting home and causing Adam to scream with ultimate furious anger! Adam was now frantically using every single attack he knew against Zack's new Pokémon Fearow and Danielle's Skarmory, Zack and Danielle were now going for gold against Adam using all their love for their Pokémon to make them beat Adam and hopefully see his human side.**

**But when Skarmory was knocked down, the worst was yet to come, Adam floated into the air and yelled "AS I THOUGHT HUMANS CANNOT THRIVE WITHOUT ME AS A GOD!" and prepared to use a mass shadow ball attack on the two, however something strange happened as Zack noticed a black circle appear below Adam and soon afterwards the true Giratina appeared yelling at Adam to calm down and leave humanity alone, the Adam Giratina snarled "NOTHING CAN MATCH MY POWER!" Giratina just smiled "I'll see about that!" and used shadow ball with a combination of shadow force and slammed into Adam's stomach forcing him to gasp with injury. Adam then immediately began to lose power and slowly but surely change back into his human form. Adam's face appeared and as if in time with one another Giratina's changed into her human form and jumped into Adam's arms crying her eyes out! Adam told her "I'm sorry Giratina, I'm sorry!"**

**Giratina just hugged Adam as hard as she could just saying "Even I didn't know what you were becoming!" Zack was just standing still as Giratina hugged Adam hard and snarled "For one thing Adam, what happened its seems like that you just managed to calm yourself down with the help of Giratina, herself!?" Giratina just smiled at Zack and said "Looks like I'm not bad at all am I Zack?" Zack just snarled "You are not out of the woods yet young woman!" Danielle agreed "You kidnapped my friend! I don't think Arceus will be done with judgement yet, but seeing you calmed Adam down I see that there is no reason for you to be hurt by him!" Arceus then appeared to all four of them and looked down at Adam and Giratina "YOU TWO I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH….ALONE!" He snarled and transported the creation and the young man up to the hall of origin. **

**When Giratina held on tight to Adam showing that she cared for him Adam also held on to her as well seeing her fear of being hurt by her creator or father! When they got to the hall of origin, Adam then asked "So what now Arceus are you now going to kill her just like you said you would or are you going to do something else?" Arceus shook his head and looked down at Adam "I see you have a feeling for my daughter Adam!" Adam looked up at him in complete shock and smiled "Maybe… but Arceus is there any way to undo what has been done to me because of you?" Arceus sadly shook his head "I wish I could young Adam but the curse cannot be ever lifted!" Giratina just sadly let herself cry silently and then ran off! Adam then tried to call her back but to no avail. Adam then looked up at Arceus who just smiled at Adam saying "Go for it Adam!" Adam just thanked him and ran to find Giratina, who he found sobbing her eyes out at the door of the hall of origin!**

**Giratina looked up and saw Adam "I'm sorry for what has been done to yourself Adam, I really am!" Adam just looked down at her with absolute pity and knelt down to her level meeting her red eyes with his blue ones. Adam then told her "I don't care what I have become, as long as you are alright!" Her red eyes then shined for a little bit and without warning or any urge kissed Adam on the lips with Adam eyes opened wide when she kissed him. Giratina then broke the kiss embarrassed because of what she did, as well as muttering "Sorry!" Adam however just smiled and kissed her back making her blush harder Adam realised what he was doing and who he was with and stopped and muttered "Nuts, I knew this was going to happen but I never thought the hormones would kick in so soon!" Giratina laughed and brushed Adam's hair to the side and kissed him again, Adam met her lips with hers and began to stroke her hair as well. Giratina then pulled Adam's body closer to her so that she could feel his warmth, Adam's body shuddered as it met the dragonesses' body but grew to get used to it!**

**Soon after a laugh came from behind them and both of the teenagers broke up and turned to view Arceus "SO YOU DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR MY DAUGHTER ADAM…AND NOT JUST FRIENDLY ONES!" Adam just blushed hard and scratched the back of his with a sweat drop running down it! Giratina just laughed as she saw Adam blushing and kissed him on the cheek; Adam's face brightened at the touch of Giratina's lips against his cheek and grinned a teenage grin. Adam liked the touch of Giratina against him and by guessing that Giratina was pushing her body into Adam's left side that she liked the warmth of his body. Arceus laughed again as Adam blushed, Adam just scowled at Arceus and moaned "Stop Laughing Arceus it's not funny to view humanity as softies which we are not….although some are a sucker for a sweet pure innocent girl!" Giratina smiled "Am I that girl Adam?" Adam turned around and nodded helping her see that he liked her as much as she liked him! **

**Giratina then saw Adam's hand was trembling again and so she took it, although Adam was warm his hand was cold with fear running through it! Arceus witnessed this and noticed Adam gripping her hand hard, Arceus then finally grinned and said "So Giratina is this the one you have chosen?" Giratina nodded "With my entire heart father!" Arceus then nodded and whispered "Adam I want a word with you!" Adam followed Arceus to the throne room where he found all of the legendries' waiting for him including Ho-oh. "Now Adam, it seems that Giratina has feelings for you and your feelings for her, I would like you to do a little something for her to make her like you even more!" Adam smiled "Anything, my lord!" Arceus had a glint in his eye "Since Giratina has no mate and the others here have one I want you to mate with her as soon as you turn 18 BUT IF YOU DON'T PLEASE NOTE DOWN THAT I WILL FIND AND UTTERLY DESTROY YOU AND WIPE YOU FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" he shouted. Adam pissed himself "I'M SCREWED!" he whispered. Arceus then motioned Adam to come nearer to him and so Adam did, Arceus then talked to Adam as soon as all the legendries left the room, with Ho-Oh looking in on the two on them one last time. Arceus then spoke "In all her life, Giratina has felt lonely but when she met you Adam she felt alive again, I could feel that, and so I thank you for granting her some happiness In her life" Adam thanked Arceus and whispered "I would like to be left alone for a while, my lord with no one to disturb me!" Arceus nodded silently and left Adam in the hall!**

**Adam then remembered his infection that Arceus had left the infection of Giratina's DNA on him and then began to fear that he was becoming a Pokémon like her and snarled "This is no gift but an infection!" Adam then shouted out loud and alone "THIS IS AN INFECTION!" Adam however realised that this was also a gift that Arceus had bestowed upon him because now he was able to control his genes allowing him to go into Giratina form whenever he liked. Giratina then wandered into the room that Adam was in and slightly coughed to make Adam aware of her she sadly admitted "I heard your shout!" Adam spun around and met Giratina's gaze. "I know!" he spoke in a monotone voice, Giratina then walked towards Adam and then whispered silently "Your father wants you to mate with me doesn't he? Giratina sadly remarked "I'm sorry all this happened to you Adam, I can't think of a better guy for it to happen to!" Adam just smiled and strode over to her "I know you didn't, but it still happened and it wasn't your fault! It was an accident!" **

**Giratina slightly sneezed and sniffed "When do we have to mate?" Adam growled "At 18 years of age, how old are you Giratina?" Giratina answered "16 years old!" Adam smiled "Same here as well!" Giratina then flew over by using her black wings that she hid behind her cloak and tackled Adam, no sooner as she tackled him Adam let out a silent "oh crud!" Giratina placed her head beneath Adam's neck and began to stroke his hair; Adam on the other hand placed his head on top of Giratina's and kissed her head whispering "Love you!" Giratina heard those words and was overjoyed, looking up at Adam and kissed him on the lips whispering "I love you too!" Arceus was watching and smiled Giratina had herself a friend who she could confide with. Arceus entered and spoke "Lets drop you off shall we Adam!" Adam smiled at his future father in law "alright but only if you let me call you dad!" Arceus gasped but caught balance and snarled "FINE!" **

**Before that, Adam picked up all of his pokeballs and left the room when suddenly when he was about to leave with Arceus, none other than Giratina leapt at Adam and hugged him hard "Will I see you again?" she sobbed into his chest, Adam just tilted her head up using her hand and said "You will…my mate!" Giratina smiled and pressed her lips forcedly against Adam's one last time before Adam used his transformation to his Giratina form, the wings unfolded and so he flew back to earth with Arceus. Dialga and Palkia appeared and saw Adam fly off with their father so they turned towards Giratina asking "Who in the name of Arceus was that?" Giratina turned around and walked between them and shouted with happiness back at the two bemused dragons "MY MATE!" **

**Arceus dropped Adam back off in his house where Zack and Danielle were waiting for his safe return, they were both ready for battle again when they saw the Giratina form of Adam again but suddenly it changed into that of Adam's human form and so suddenly Adam hugged Danielle with his black wings hiding under his jumper, Adam then grunted as Danielle hugged him hard "The wings, mind the wings!" Danielle then suddenly remembered saying "SORRY!" Zack ran up from behind and started to give Adam a nudged on the shoulder "I see that Giratina gave up on you!" Adam just stopped hugging Danielle and turned towards Zack and shook his head "Arceus, made a promise with me, he agreed that if I 'mate' with his 'daughter' he will leave humanity in peace and never bother us anymore!" Zack sighed and replied "Alright that's that" Danielle meanwhile was shocked "I'm sorry Adam… but did you say mate?"**

**Adam nodded "Correct again Danielle you heard the term properly mate with Giratina, which I highly suggest that I would do because if I don't Arceus will hunt me down and turn me in a pile of smouldering ash!" Danielle and Zack gulped hard and both asked "So where will the mating take place?" Adam's eyes opened wide and said "I have no idea!" It was then that Arceus appeared beside Adam and said "Your room!" Adam jumped as he heard the voice of Arceus beside him so he snarled "WHY MY ROOM?" Arceus replied "Because I'm her father and I choose that's why, as well as this I am a god!" Zack began laughing out loud so Adam glanced at Zack shutting the little brother up! Arceus then groaned "As I was saying Adam, I am a god I can decide whatever I want SON!" Adam just moaned and said "RIGHT WHEN AM I 18 I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT INCLUDING SAYING THAT YOU AREN'T A GOD!**

**Later after Arceus left Dialga and Palkia arrived wanting to see their future brother in law, Dialga instantly ran upstairs in his human form and burst into Adam's room where he found Adam in a real grumpy mood, mind you he was always in a mood at certain time, and this so to say was one of them! Dialga ran over and put his arm around Adam and smiled "So future bro in law… what do you plan on doing later?" Adam was silent and shrugged his shoulders. Palkia then came into the room while being held back by Zack, she was shouting every single human swear that could be heard in Pokémon language and unfortunately for Adam who was listening, he understood them! Adam eyes opened at the words being called at him and Adam was just shocked as well as Dialga with Palkia shouting "I'M NOT HAVING ANOTHER FLIPPING BROTHER DAMN HIM!" Zack however managed to calm Palkia down finally and Adam stood up grinning "Get used to the thing woman; I AM YOUR BRO IN LAW AFTER ALL!" Adam walked out the room laughing, leaving Palkia in a further bad mood!**

**2 YEARS LATER….**

**Arceus appeared to Adam and Zack whilst they were battling and tapped Adam's shoulder; Adam nodded and followed the god upstairs. Where he found Giratina in her human form in his room asleep, Arceus then called "Giratina, your mate is here!" Giratina gave a huge yawn and saw Adam, he was exactly as she remembered and Giratina was exactly as Adam remembered as well! Arceus left the room by Adam snarling "Be out in a while...DAD!" Arceus was shocked and angry "WHY YOU LITT..." Adam closed the door as Arceus finished off the sentence. Immediately Giratina rose up she was still wearing the clothes Adam had met her in, although her cloak had grown longer, this was because her wings had grown as well. Soon after Adam took off his shirt revealing jet black wings of darkness displaying his Giratina side he smiled at her "What are you waiting for, Giratina, afraid are you of a young teenager like you?" Giratina just snarled "Come here!" and leapt at her chosen mate with her tongue entering his mouth they both began undressing one another.**

**Arceus was keeping watch making sure that nobody went into the room; he heard screams of love coming from Adam and his daughter and tried to look in on the two, when he got a shadow ball and dragon pulse to the face followed by a "OUUUTT!" from Adam. Zack and Danielle immediately ran upstairs and witnessed Arceus shake off the shadow Ball's after effects as well as seeing him yell "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Danielle was shocked but smiled, happy for her friend, Zack on the other hand was shocked and bemused that Adam was already having sex on his birthday, with a legendry dragon of the distortion world. Arceus then spoke to the two humans that were at the side of him "Let us go, I have a feeling that they won't be out for a long time yet!" 3 hours later Adam woke up, it had been a really long sleep ever since he and Giratina mated, Adam noticed Giratina was awake; she was long before Adam woke up. Giratina kissed him and whispered "Wasn't that brilliant?" Adam replied "More than you can imagine!" As soon as they noticed the mess around the room Adam's eyes opened and murmured "LETS DO THAT AGAIN SOMETIME!" Giratina cried out, overjoyed and pressed her body against Adam's.**

**Later, both holding hands went downstairs where they found Arceus waiting for them with a furious look that was saying "You wait till we are alone Adam I will rip your Fu%&(* head off!" Adam apologized for the shadow ball and so Arceus calmed down. Giratina suddenly felt sick to her stomach and ran upstairs pushing past her brother and sister, Palkia and Dialga to get to the bathroom. Adam followed quickly before tripping as he had fell over a stair, he soon recovered immediately ran into the door, which locked 1 seconds before Adam got there in time. 2 minutes later and Adam was still rubbing his slightly red nose, Giratina slowly came out and Arceus comforted her saying "Just breathe in and out and tell your mate what it is that is wrong" Arceus then thought "Note to self, never let other legendries do this again with the exception of these two!" Adam took her into his room and asked Giratina "What's wrong Giratina, my mate?" She looked up at Adam through tear filled eyes and said two words that Adam wasn't prepared for "I'm pregnant!" Adam was shocked and amazed at the same time looking her directly in the eye and asking "Really, are you sure?" Giratina sobbed "Yes!" Adam then calmly walked to his room, collapsed on the bed and did not move for quite a while; Adam then straightened up after 2 minutes and with a smile on his face hugged Giratina "I'm going to be a father!"**

**When Arceus gave the news to the legendries that Giratina was going to be a mother to a child, Adam's child at that, they were all shocked by happy for their youngest ghost and dragon girl. Ho-oh congratulated her as well as Latias and Latios who thought Giratina as a little sister to them! Adam on the other hand met with his cousin Red and best friend Blue and told them that his girlfriend was pregnant with his child, they were shocked by couldn't contain their happiness for their friend. Adam ordered then that "If the need ever rises that my child is born, and it is a Pokémon YOU WILL NOT ATTEMPT TO CATCH IT UNDERSTAND ME!?" Red and Blue nodded with shock and frightened they agreed to Adam's commands, already knowing that Adam was friends with Arceus.**

**8 months later Giratina found herself in unimaginable pain, she cried out for Darkrai, her best friend to search out for Adam and to bring him here! Darkrai nodded and vanished from the distortion world and found Adam relaxing by the sea with Latias and Latios watching Danielle and Zack play in the sea. Darkrai shouted out Adam's name out loud, so in turn Adam turned to view the dark figure of Darkrai on a mountain and she called out "Giratina's gone into labour, please help her!" Adam just nodded and told her to go back and say that he's coming. Adam called Danielle and Zack over and told them that he must go and help Giratina. The two nodded and watched as Adam, using his power as a Pokémon sink into the floor. Adam reached the distortion world and pushed Darkrai aside to get to Giratina, who was in human form for the birthing! Instantly Arceus arrived and teleported them both to the Hall of origin and watched as Adam picked up his mate and carried her into the room where she was born or hatched in Arceus's case.**

**Giratina was screaming in agony and looked at Adam for moral support, Adam told her "I'm here Giratina, look at me you will be fine!" Giratina screamed more and more with tears falling out of her eyes. Arceus in his human form, in white clothing told her to push once more "Your nearly there Giratina, don't give up my daughter!" Finally Giratina gave one last outburst of screaming that was heard all over the hall of origin, suddenly she drew in breath one last time and relaxed as Arceus held in his arms two adorable baby's Giratina asked "Let me and Adam see our children!" Adam was shocked but happy the young human baby boy had his mother's red eyes and his father's hair, the other apparently another Pokémon female Giratina, was born with her mother's head shape but Adam's black Giratina colour! Adam just smiled and looked at his son, picking him up and viewing him eye to eye. The little baby then sneezed and yawned as it was very tired, Adam handed his son over to Giratina and smiled "He has your eyes!" Giratina laughed and kissed Adam "But he has his father's looks Adam!" Arceus then just nodded "Well done, but what shall you name the two bundles of joy!" Adam thought of 2 names for the ghost pokemon's son and daughter and remarked "Shadow and Night!" Arceus noted them down and left the two in his mind thinking "I thought that you would feel love one day my daughter, and so you have!" **


End file.
